Dance of dragons
by sharingan-uchiha
Summary: amores casi imposibles, peleas, malentendidos, sentimientos correspondidos y rechazados. La espoca de los dragones a llegado y nadie sabe que sucede.
1. Chapter 1

**De gatos y dragones**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni planeo lucrar con ellos, solo espero recibir sus reviews y palabras de aliento.**

**Las parejas con NatsuxWendy y HappyxCharlle, también habra indicios de LucyxLoke.**

Capitulo 1: Un-Happy

Sin duda alguna Fairy Tail siempre a sido un gremio caótico y divertido, con muchos de los magos mas poderosos de la época actual, su maestro: Makarov, es uno de los 10 santos magos, entre sus filas se encuentran "La reyna de las hadas: Erza "Titania" Scarlet" y 3 usuarios de magia antigua: los Dragonslayers. Natsu Dragonil, Gazille Redfox y Wendy Marvell.

Pero nuestra historia se centrara es nuestra pequeña y linda drgona del cielo, Wendy. Despues de ser protegida durante años por Cat Shelter y acogida por Fairy Tail tras descubrir que su gremio no era otra cosa mas que una ilusión, Wendy se sintió algo fuera de lugar pues era la mas joven del gremio, pero aun asi eso no desviaba su atención de su compañero asesino de dragones, Natsu. Desde la misión contra _Oracion Seis, _Wendy había empezado a sentir algo mas que admiración por Natsu…

-_Que es este sentir… no lo entiendo Charle- _Le preguntaba con ojos de preocupación y ruborizada inconcientemente por pensar en Natsu.

-_Pues yo igual no lo entiendo, pero me haces pensar que estas enamorada de Natsu- _Le decía con cara seria la Exceed a su amiga.

Al otro lado del comedor de. Gremio se encontraban Happy y Natsu comiendo como siempre y a unos segundos de empezar una pelea como siempre, cuando el gato le hizo una pregunta a su nakama.

-_Ne, Natsu…  
-Que pasa Happy?- _le pregunta algo incrédulo el joven pues su compañero pocas veces era serio fuera de una misión.

-_Porque Charlle no me hace caso?- _preguntaba el pequeño gatito con ojos llenos de depresión

-_pues para que me preguntas happy? Sabes que yo no se de mujeres, auqnue podemos preguntarle a Wendy- _y sin dudarlo ni un segundo va a donde Wendy y Charle dejando a su amigo sorprendido.

- _Oye Wendy, puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- _Ante esa pregunta tan inesperada Wendy no pudo hacer mas que sonrojarse levemente e ir con Natsu para hablar a solas, fuera del ruido del comedor. Natsu llevo a la joven a uno de los balcones del gremio para hablar con ella.

-_Natsu-san me a traido a uno de los balcones…?_- Pensaba con el corazón acelerado al ver a natsu ver el atardecer.

-_Wendy…- _Al oir su nombre, el corazón de la chica latia mas y mas fuerte, lo sentía como se le quería salir- …_¿Por qué Charlle no le presta atención a Happy?-_

Wendy se despciono, pero no le sorprendia, ella solo estaba soñando, como era posible que Natsu se fijara en una niña como ella- _Pues no lo se… pero creo que a Charlle no le agrada Happy simplemente…- _Pero justamente al terminar esa oración, el pequeño gatito azul entro en escena escuchando con claridad que no le agradaba a Charlle. Happy sentía mucho afecto por ella, una atracción que a muchos les parecía adorable, pero ella era muy seria y fribola.

-_Entonces eso es lo que pasaba…- _dijo en murmullo el gatito cabizbajo y emprendiendo el vuelo a casa- _… gracias por decírmelo Wendy_

_-No, espera Happy-san, eso no es l que quería de…-_ Pero se vio detenida por Natsu

-_Dejalo Wendy, Happy necesita estar solo un momento… Y yo también- _con cara seria y triste natsu salto de techo en techo camino a la catedral mientras la noche reemplazaba al dia.

Era muy tarde ya y Natsu no volvia al Gremio, una tormenta muy fuerte empezaba a acercarse, demasiado precupada por el, Wendy salió corriendo hacia la catedral a buscar a Natsu. Empezaba a llover, el agua se sentía pesada, como si con ella estuviese trayendo depresión y dolor, al llegar a la catedral aun bajo la fuerte lluvia Wendy buscaba a Natsu, sus gritos eran ahogados por el sonido de la tormenta y los relámpagos, el viento también hacia de las suyas, se empezaba a poner muy helado el clima y después de varias horas de no encontrar el rastro del dragon del fuego Wendy cayo ante el cansancio y el frio.

_Continuara…_

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, aun estore-empezando en esto de escribir, pero conforme avance y practique mejorare la redacción. Disfruten!**


	2. Chapter 2

**De gatos y dragones**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces ni lucrare con ellos, solo espero recibir sus reviews. N/A: este capitulo fue escrito mientras escuchaba la canción "When i'm gone" de "3 Doors down" espero les guste el capitulo. Yo se que Lissana está viva pero el fic se sitúa (por el momento) entre los arcos de Oración seis y Edoras.**

**Capitulo 2.- Cuando ella ya no esta aquí**

La lluvia era fuerte, pesada y helada, apenas podía sentirlo pues aunque su cuerpo estuviese ardiendo el frio que sentía en su corazón era demasiado grande –_cuando seamos grandes… ¿Te casaras conmigo?- _sus palabras resonaban en su mente siempre que le visitaba en su tumba, le herían en el alma más que la más poderosa magia, la persona a quien mas había querido había muerto hace ya 2 años. –_Lissana…-_ susurraba su nombre bajo la lluvia dejando sus palabras y sentimientos ser arrastrados por esta.

No muy lejos de allí corría una joven de cabello negro muy oscuro que a causa de la lluvia apenas distinguía lo que veía y por consiguiente no vio a su amado llorar frente a la tumba de su viejo amor.

**~o~o~o~**

Escuchaba el crujir de la madera al estar presa del fuego y sentía el calor que unas cuantas sabanas podían proporcionar. Aun temblando de frio y adormilada trato de abrir los ojos cuando vio la silueta de un hombre alto con cabellos en púa cargando un bulto y colocándolo junto al fuego, segundos después una chica se acerco, podía escuchar como sus pasos indicaban que había estado bajo la lluvia, mas el cansancio y el frio no la dejaron seguir consiente y volvió a sucumbir ante el sueño.

Varias horas pasaron hasta que la pequeña recupero la conciencia, trato de levantarse pero sintió las sabanas resbalar por su piel, se encontraba desnuda, quiso soltar un grito de asombro pero vio delante de ella, sentado en el marco de una ventana, sin playera, dejando ver a la luz de la luna sus marcados músculos, pero algo no estaba bien, no tenia puesta su bufanda, en cambio era ella quien la tenia puesta para otorgarle un poco mas de calor. Intento hablar una vez mas pero quedo estupefacta al ver que Natsu estaba llorando, no quería verlo así, le dolía en el alma verlo sufrir así se levanto cubriéndose con una de las sabanas y con la bufanda de muchacho al cuello. Fue un momento mágico para ambos, se recargo en la espalda de él con tranquilidad abrazándolo por el abdomen, la tomo por las manos y esta sintió como las lagrimas de su chico caían es sus delicadas manos

-_Natsu-san…-_le susurro en la privacidad de la noche-…_no soporto verte llorar… me duele mucho- _Al escuchar esas palabras volteo a verla, descartando el hecho de que estaba desnuda bajo esas sabanas le dijo –_Wendy… prométeme que tu no me abandonaras…-_ Desconcertada ante las palabras del dragón del fuego la joven solo asintió con la cabeza y se abrazo a él, ella sabia la razón de que Natsu estuviese así y el porqué esa petición; El estaba recordando a Lissana, su primer amor, Gray le había contado lo sucedido cuando ella quería saber más sobre su amado. Ahora no podía hacer más que abrazarlo y ser una amiga para él. La noche continúo y ambos fueron a dormir, no sabían dónde estaban, pero las ropas de ambas estaban empapadas así que durmieron desnudos en la única cama que había.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar, se dieron cuenta que habían sido llevados hacia uno de los dormitorios de Fairy Tail, así que sabiendo que estaban en casa ambos bajaron para desayunar.

Camino al comedor Wendy se detuvo sumida en sus pensamientos- "_Natsu-san… aun le ama… pero ¿porque tenía yo su bufanda? No quiero verlo triste de nuevo… me dolió mucho verlo así… ¿será que charlle tenía razón y estoy enamorada de el?"- _Veía como el chico saltaba al comedor y empezaba a comer como si lo de anoche solo hubiese sido un sueño cualquiera. Suspirando por el hecho de no poderle decir nada y saber que nunca le vería como algo más que una hermana menor o una amiga se resigno y bajo a desayunar junto a él.

_**Continuara…**_

Espero les haya gustado fue 1 o 2 párrafos mas largo que el anterior, pero entiendan que yo no sé escribir capítulos largos. El siguiente capítulo se situara en el arco actual de la serie, después de su viaje a Edoras y con la verdadera Lissana de nuevo con Fairy Tail.


	3. Chapter 3

**De gatos y dragones**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos y no planeo lucrar con ellos, solo recibir sus reviews.**

**Capitulo 3.- No mas lagrimas**

La noche le cubría el rostro lleno de lagrimas, le dolía mucho el corazón ver como la persona de quien mas estaba enamorada estuviera tan feliz en brazos de otra persona. Lisanna estaba viva y Natsu, obviamente, no se quería separar de ella. Desde su regreso Wendy se había sentido desplazada por la amable chica, era mayor, mas alta, con magia poderosa y…-_pechos enormes… _- se decía a sí misma la joven al ver como Lisanna abrasaba a Natsu y colocaba la cabeza de este entre sus pechos.

Deprimida la joven por tal sentir de inferioridad decidió salir del gremio en silencio para que nadie le viese derramar lágrimas.

Huyo a las afueras de la ciudad de Magnolia, sola, no quería que ni siquiera Charlle le viese en ese estado tan deplorable. Con la cara en sus rodillas sentada a los pies de un árbol se encontraba la joven

-_los dragones no deben derramar lagrimas…-_ escucho a su oído una voz sombría, pero conocida.

Pasaron las horas y su ausencia se empezaba a notar en el gremio, a lo lejos podía escuchar las voces de quienes le buscaban, todas las conocía pero había una voz que no se encontraba allí…-_Natsu-san…-_se murmuro a sí misma la joven. Y en efecto el dragón del fuego no se encontraba buscándola en las afueras de Magnolia, tampoco en la ciudad; el joven no estaba buscando a Wendy.

La noche se volvía fría y la oscuridad empezaba a reinar, pero aun si la tierra se envolviese en tinieblas, seria siendo mejor que vivir siendo ignorada por el joven a quien amaba, incluso si su amor no fuese correspondido preferiría tenerlo como amigo a que no le pusieran atención.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la mujer que le había robado el corazón del joven una vez más, Lisanna la había encontrado –_todos te están buscando, ¿porque huiste Wendy?-_ pero no quería responderle, ella le había robado esa pequeña probabilidad de estar junto a Natsu para siempre. –_¡Natsu esta como loco buscándote!-_. ¿Era eso cierto?... No, no podía serlo, su aroma no estaba cerca, ni siquiera estaba en movimiento…-_por favor regresa-_ incluso ante las suplicas de Lisanna, no quería regresar, ya que si lo hacía solo vería como ella se llevaba el poco cariño que Natsu le tenía a la joven. El dolor era mucho y en un escape de emociones salió corriendo de allí, paso tiempo pero no dejaba de correr, la noche dominaba la tierra y la visibilidad era poca; el cansancio se hacía presente y empezaba a complicarse el respirar, no sabía dónde estaba o cuanta distancia había recorrido, solo quería huir del gremio donde no podía ser feliz.

Pero correr por la noche, incluso siendo un mago, es peligroso, no ves nada y los sentidos se atrofian, sumándole el cansancio y la mente nublada por el dolor no se dio cuenta a tiempo tropezando y cayendo colina abajo, no le importo como había llegado a tal altura o donde iba a terminar, pero morir no estaba tan mal, tal vez en la otra vida podría conocer a otro Natsu y tener la suerte de su otro yo de Edoras; un mejor cuerpo y más confianza para podérsele declarar a su amado.

Cuando logro sentir el aroma de la tierra a poca distancia de ella, sonrió, se preparo para su muerte y susurro sus sentimientos- Te amo… Natsu-san…

-_WENDY!...-_

A solo unos segundos de terminar en el suelo, el apareció logro ver su silueta, sonriendo porque él fue lo último que vio en vida, llego Natsu a ver como Wendy estaba a unos instantes de morir.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Solo se escuchaba el lamento de un dragón y el bosque estaba hecho un infierno…

_**Continuará…**_

**Enserio quería seguir este capítulo pero preferí dejarlo así como esta y les digo lo que les he dicho hasta ahora, soy hombre de pocas palabras y por ello los capítulos son cortos. Tal vez hoy mismo este el siguiente capítulo o mañana sin falta. Dejen sus reviews por favor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**De gatos y dragones**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ni planeo lucrar con ellos.**

**Capitulo 4.- D.I.P.**

-_WENDY!...-_ Se le escuchaba gritar al joven el nombre de la chica al momento de verla cayendo libremente hacia el suelo. Invadido por la desesperación corriendo a toda velocidad viendo que seria casi imposible salvarla. Pero cuando un dragon debe proteger lo que ama nada le puede detener, ni siquiera el tiempo.

Haciendo uso de cada parte de magia que poseía para impulsarse para atraparla, incendiándolo todo a su paso.

A lo lejos todos escucharon y sintieron la magia de Natsu desatarse a lo lejos, el incendio aumentaba y un rugido desgarrador cruzo el aire llegando a los magos de Fairy tail. Cuando llegaron al centro del infierno que ahora era el bosque encontraron a Natsu sosteniendo a Wendy inconciente, con su brazo izquierdo y rastro de sangre que venia de sus piernas y brazo derecho.

-_¿Qué sucedió aquí Natsu?-_ LE preguntaba incrédula Lucy al ver las extremidades de su compañero ensangrentadas, pero este no le contesto.

-_Solo controlen el incendio porfavor…-_ y dicho esto el asesino de dragones cayó desmayado sin soltar a Wendy.

Desconcertados y aun con el misterio de que sucedió todos se apresuraron a controlar y apagar el incendio. Despues de todo el problema recogieron a Natsu y a Wendy para llevarlos a que les curaran las heridas.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Han pasado 2 meses desde el incidente del incendio y el supuesto intento de suicidio de Wendy y ninguno de los 2 se a asomado por el gremio aun viviendo allí. Las cosas no eran las mismas sin las constantes peleas empezadas por Natsu ni la inocencia de Wendy. Todos se preguntaban donde podían estar pero solo podían suponer que estarían juntos.

Celos, rabia, depresión, no sabía que sentir, Lisanna estaba confusa. Sabia que había estado enamorada de Natsu desde que eran niños, pero no podía explicarse sus sentimientos en ese momento, estaba preocupada por el, pero imaginarse que estaba con Wendy, no le dolia, pero si tenia celos de ello.

Lejos de Fairy Tail, lejos de Magnolia en una montaña nevada se encontraban ambos dragonslayers, en lo alto, ignorando las inclemencias del clima, las bajas temperaturas, solo viendoce entre ellos mismos y a su magia.

-_Lista?- _le pregunto Natsu a Wendy, empezando a arder

-_Siempre que tu lo estes… Natsu-kun-_y dicho envolviendoce en el viento sacro ambos saltaron en picada haciael suelo sonriendoce el uno al otro.

_**Continuará…**_

**Uno mas, cortos pero son varios y a mi parecer dejan suficiente a la imaginación para que se imaginen toda clase de situaciones, creo que el siguiente me tomara mas tiempo pues explicare lo que a sucedido entre Wendy y Natsu y el final de este capitulo también será explicado. Hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**De gatos y dragones**

**Capitulo 6: Volando en el cielo**

**N/A: Este capitulo esta mayormente escrito durante mi clase de ingles.**

**Espero les agrade.**

Una felicidad rebosante, como un tornado ella subia y girando en torno un dragon de fuego el cual volaba sin rumbo pero se sentía una gran calidez viniendo de sus flamas, una felicidad incomparable, los movimientos eran abstractos, extravagantes pero al mismo tiempo elegantes y precisos. La dansa de los dragones era lo mas hermoso que había visto el gremio de Fairy Tail, les había costado mucho localizarlos después de los problemas por los que habían pasado tanto el cielo como el fuego.

-_y pensar que hacia 2 meses se odiaban el uno al otro-_ decía suspirando Lucy al ver la danza de ambos mientras se aferraba al brazo de Loki, su novio

-_Sin duda alguna, a ese idiota se le ve muy feliz-_ exclamaba relajado el alquimista de hielo tomando de la mano a Juvia- _No lo crees? –_al sonreírle con una expresión enamorada a Juvia esta no hizo mas que sonrojarse al máximo y desmayarse.

Todos los magos del gremio, sin excepción alguna, estaban viendo la danza de ambos dragones mientras el anochecer llegaba.

-_Natsu…-_susurro su nombre la chica de armadura dejando recorrer una lagrima por su mejilla.

-_Aun declarándotele… el necesitaba alguien de su misma naturaleza Erza, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, además, como puedes estar triste ante este espectáculo?-_ le consolaba su maestro, con aire paternal, cuidándola.

Hace 7 semanas…

El gremio estaba en shock, nunca habían visto a natsu con una mirada tan llena de rencor, angustia y odio mesclados perfectamente causando miedo a las personas, no se dedicaba a mas que tomar y hacer trabajos, apenas se le veía por el gremio y a Wendy igual, deprimida, apenas comia y solo se le veía en el gremio para tomar algunos trabajos y no se le volvia a ver sino hasta otro dia que necesitase un trabajo.

Happy, Charlle y Lily apenas veian a sus amos, al parecer Gazille también se encontraba afectado por la situación de sus compañeros asesinos de dragones.

Pasaban los días, las cosas solo se volvían mas oscuras entorno al trio de dragones hasta que derrepente… desaparecieron.

Durante su búsqueda, Erza encontró a Natsu sentado a la orilla del rio, sus flamas no irradiaban esa energía y furor de siempre, se sentían… desoladas, como si se fuesen a apagar en cualquier segundo. No quería hacerlo enojar, pero no podía dejarlo asi, con paso decidido y muy nerviosa fue a sentarse a un lado de él, ninguno de ellos articulo palabra, ella simplemente le abrazo por el hombro y se quedaron allí en el silencio de la noche, escuchando el fluir del rio y los sonidos de la naturaleza nocturna. – _erza…- _pero la voz del joven era muy baja y apagada para que ella le escuchara.

-_Natsu… me duele mucho verte asi, nunca me había sentido asi por ninguno, por lo general me enoja mucho el verlos tristes, pero, me rompe el corazón verte tan deprimido… Natsu yo… -_estaba demasiado sonrojada y nerviosa para decirlo, gracias a dios que la noche no dejaba que natsu viera lo roja que se encontraba en esos instantes- _yo te amo Natsu… -_ pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado para decirlo, el joven apenas hizo caso a la delcaracion de su amiga, el siempre había estado enamorado de Lisanna… pero ahora que ella esta devuelta y después de todo lo que ah vivido con Wendy en tan poco tiempo… se encontraba muy confundido.

-_Lo siento Erza… yo…. No siento lo mismo por ti-_ al expresar sus sentímientos de esa manera, tan triste, deprimida y solitaria, titania no pudo hacer mas que susurrar un ligero "_entiendo"_ e irse de vuelta al gremio aguantando las lagrimas.

Al regresar al gremio Erza quedo tan impactada como todos en el gremio al ver una escena la cual nadie hubiera esperado… o talves si si no huebiese sido el motivo de la pelea lo que hizo el dragon de hierro. Jet y Droy peleaban sin contenerse y sin cuartel en contra de Gazille, enojados, furiosos, era muy poco para demostrar en palabras la rabia que sentían ambos por el dragon de acero.

_-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-_ preguntaba erza a la primer persona que tenia en frente, uno de los magos de bajo rango de Fairy Tail.

-_Gazille… invito a salir a Levy y… le robo un beso-_ ¡¿Pero que sucedia con los dragones? Wendy, Natsu, Gazille… los 3 se comportaban de manera muy extraña.

-_Es la temporada de la felicidad de los dragones- _Exclamaba el maestro Makarov a la pelirroja – _es cuandolos dragones, en este caso los dragon slayers, en esta época cada ciertos años sufren algo parecido a un desorden hormonal y expresan sus verdaderos sentimientos a las personas que aman desde lo mas profundo de su almas-_ Parecia irreal, ella nunca había visto asi a Natsu o seria acaso que… ¿nunca antes había tenido a alguien asi de importante?¿Y Lisanna?...- _todo se aclarara en unas semanas, cuando la danza de los dragones se efectue… auqnue e de admitir, que aun con todos mis años nunca e visto una, solo leyendas._- con ese último comentario el maestro se fue del lugar .

Las semanas se hicieron largas, casi eternas, las flamas casi frias de Natsu, el viento de Wendy fuera de control y Gazille peleando contra Jet y Droy por cada declaración hacia Levy.

Pero conforme las cosas avanzaban en lo que el maestro llamo como "temporada de la felicidad" parecía mas una temporada de destrucción. Peleas sin cesar, accidentes por la magia descontrolada y emociones a flor de piel, todo parecía ir de mal en peor. Hasta que un dia los 3 dragones no aparecieron.

La calma era insoportable, mas aun que los destrozos causados por los asistentes dragón, era palpable la tensión en el aire, ya que sin ninguna señal los 3 magos se fueron del gremio. Horas, días, el tiempo parecía no pasar sin ellos allí.

-_Levy… sabes que pasa con Gazille y los demás?-_ le preguntaba su rubia amiga llena de preocupación, pero la joven maga de las palabras solo se le veía perdida en sus pensamientos, sonrojada jugando con una hada de acero que le había regalado Gazille unos días atrás que apenas pudo salvar después de que Jet y Droy empezasen una pelea con el por meterse con su "chica", quien al parecer de Lucy, si había caído por el mago malhumorado.

Levy solo suspiraba imaginandoce a "Su Gazille", fornido, cabello largo y oscuro, los piercings que lo hacian ver aun mas rebelde y "malo", había caído totalmente por el, no solo por su "perfecto físico" como ello lo describia, sino también por su lado tierno y sensible que había mostrado los últimos días.

Pero no era la única que pensaba en uno de los 3 asistentes desaparecidos, Erza y Lissana estaban muy preocupadas tanto por Wendy como por Natsu, especialmente por Natsu. No dejaban de hablar sobre su rebelde cabello rosado, que a pesar de no tener grandes musculos aun asi era endemoniadamente sexy, como de apasionado era en todo lo que e importaba… para ambas, Natsu era el hombre perfecto, talves no el mas listo, pero era trabajador y protector, "lindo" como le decía Lissana desde que eran niños.

Despues de 3 dias el maestro Makarov detuvo todos los trabajos e iniciaron una búsqueda exhaustiva por los 3 magos. Pasaban horas y no se encontraban en toda la ciudad asi que era hora de empezar a buscar fuera de esta.

En el monte Hakobe se hayaban los 3, de pie, pero era como si la misma naturaleza los esquivara, la nieve no llegaba a ellos y no parecía en absoluto molestarles el frio. Gray fue quien los descubrió allí arriba y mando hablarles a todos usando la telepatía de su amigo Warren.

Al llegar, todos fueron detenidos por el maestro –_porque no podemos acercarnos?- _le preguntaba desesperada lissana a punto de morir de frio- _solo intentalo y sabras el porque… - _sin dudarlo dio un paso adelante pero era como si le faltase el aire y las fuerzas, su poder mágico estaba muy por debajo del que los 3 desbordaban en ese momento, y mas que solo sobrepasarla y presionarla, se lo estaban absorbiendo. Se sintió dbeil en extremo, al punto del desmayo, apenas logro sentir como el extendido brazo del maestro la sacaba del rango de la presión mágica de los 3.

-_yo comenzare con el espectáculo…-_ exclamo Gazille en voz alta, sus escamas de acero de hicieron presentes y se dejo caer de espaldas al precipicio -_¡GAZILLE!_- gritaba su nombre Levy, pero hubo algo que la detuvo, un sentimiento calido, un amor desbordante. Un rugido de acero salió debajo y cruzo los cielos, en medio del tornado estaba el, Su Gazille, rompiendo el tornado color plata con su cuerpo liberando pequeñas virutas de metal por los aires.

-_Lista?- _le pregunto Natsu a Wendy, empezando a arder

-_Siempre que tu lo estes… Natsu-kun-_y dicho envolviéndose en el viento sacro ambos saltaron en picada hacia el suelo sonriéndose el uno al otro.-_ NATSU!- _desesperadas gritaban Erza y Lissana al ver a Natsu saltar junto con Wendy tal y como lo hizo Gazille el solo. –_disfrute, la danza de los dragones, que dudo mucho volvamos a tener una oportunidad asi- _y era verdad, subiendo a velocidades vertiginosas, danzando en caída con sus elementos.

No duro mas de 15 minutos la danza pero sin duda a todos los había cuativado, la calidez de las flamas de Natsu, la calma que otorgaba el viento de Wendy y la seguridad que todos sentían con Gazille. Fue un momento que todos recordarían hasta el ultimo de sus días.

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola a todos, como dije al inicio esto fue escrito durante mis clases de ingles y vaya que me qeudo largo para mi gusto pues los anteriores no fueron demás de 1 hoja cada uno, este ocupa poco mas de 4 hojas en Word. Talves el siguiente sea el ultimo capitulo amenos que me pidan expique algunas cosillas por allí que no entiendan o demás.**

**P.D: Tengo planeado hacer un fic GazillexLevy asi que estén atentos.**


End file.
